


Star-Studded

by rain_gently_pouring



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_gently_pouring/pseuds/rain_gently_pouring
Summary: You are a local seamstress! You have your own business where you make anything and everything of clothing and don't forget alterations.  Aspiring and daring you are, my dear! Of course, your handy work is a plus when it comes to charming a robot that oozes charisma when he wants a last minute alteration for his suit.02/12
Relationships: Mettaton (Undertale) & Reader, Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Weaving a Web

[File 2]

[File 2 loaded]

You are currently working on a small weaving loom making a small blanket for...yourself? You don't know, you just like making stuff with your hands. You'll figure it out after you finish and see if you like it enough to keep it or if you should just gift to it someone whose birthday you "remember" the day you happen to call them. Anyways, you are in your fashionable clothing store that is currently empty, except for one of your employees and yourself, of course. You have more people working under you, but they're currently taking their lunch break and won't get back until around an hour later, oh and some are also on vacation.

Alrighty, back to describing everything.

You are sitting at your reception counter which doubles as the cash register. As mentioned before, it's only you and your employee, Maria. She's on the opposite side of the cash register, leaning on the counter, working on color scheme for a new shirt design. Maria also happens to be an old friend from high school, who is arguably more qualified for the job of seamstress than you. However, you are the one with a degree in business.

You look up from your weaving to eye your store. The best way to describe the style would be an 'elegant casual', that includes your decor. The use of white being prominent for the tile and wall color, gold accenting the molds of the walls along with bright, sparkling lights to complement the clothes as to let them stand out more. The colors of the walls only switch when you are in different parts of the establishment. For example, the formal or evening wear department has a look that's styled after the red carpet: hardwood instead of tile, with a "red carpet" coming down the center of the aisles leading to the mirrors as well as the cashier desk, and dimmer lighting with spot lights to let the outfits show off their elegance. 

Although Maria always refrains you from saying it, you describe your clothing collectively as, "If a certain clothing store had a fashion sense" (Actual brand name voided last minute as to avoid getting sued). Both of you were quiet until you hear the door open, the familiar 'ting' of the bell sounding off letting you know. What you can make out to be a tall figure enters, striding in. At the same time, Maria makes a quick exit, ducking into the back room where everything is made. As she passes you, in a quick low voice she says,"It's your turn to deal with themmmmm". 

You give her a quick look, but then put a face of professionalism and greet the person entering by saying,"Welcome!". 

They were looking around as if looking for something, when you spoke up, their eyes lit up, no, like, they literally light up and like missile, they home in on you at the desk. 

You look at what you know to be robot. You quickly examine him as he walks up to you. He's a nice magenta color with what appears to be a speaker and dial device on his chest plate. (Do ever think that his name could be word play on the color magenta? Just putting that out there.) He has broad shoulder guards that would likely never fit in any type of shirt without tearing holes in them, except maybe a tank top. He also had very cartoony metal arms with gloves that look like what a certain mouse wears. You look at his face, a very sharp and attractive one at that. You're sure he likely has very beautiful eyes to match when less stressed, eyes that might stare into the pit of your soul and heart, however, his one visible eye is staring so intensely and angrily, you're almost scared. You give a confused smile.

"H-hello! Do you need help wit-"

"Your sign says you do alterations?"he quick asks with clear intention.

"Yes, we do, do you need-", you manage to say before he cuts you off again

"Even for clothes that aren't from your store?", he adds.

You quickly nod since you would likely be interrupted again if you say anything.

"Oh, thank goodness,'' he says out of breath, melting into the desk. "Are you okay, sir?," you ask, sort of leaning forward to look at him on the other side of the counter.

He breathes out,"I am now, dear."

After taking 5, as in 5 seconds to collect himself, he stands up, and it's then when you realize how truly tall this guy is.

"I'm in need of alterations for a button up shirt and a tux," he says smoothly as he fixes his hair with one hand. He places a bag which likely has the items in question on the counter with the other hand, letting the same hand come to a rest on his hip.

"Oh!", you say COMPLETELY surprised,"Let me just grab a few things and we'll get started." You swiftly grab a measuring tape and your notepad with a pencil wedged into the spiraling spine of the pad. You walk out from behind register booth and walk in front of him, politely telling him,"Follow me, sir", motioning for him to follow you. 

On your way to a dressing room, you quickly peek your head to the back room where Maria is and say "Cover the register, please". You hear his heels clicking behind you as you lead him to a large dressing room. You open the door, allowing him to enter before you. You close the door behind you and begin the consultation.


	2. Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first meeting continues!

This dressing room is newly constructed one, it has a proper door which you could use for a normal room's door. It's like those dressing rooms you see on shows for wedding dresses, which is probably why you like the room so much. It gives a look of professionalism.

You say, "Please, take a seat" while motioning for him to sit down on one of the two wooden chairs in the dressing room. As he does so, you sit across from the good-looking fellow in the other chair as you flip to a blank page in your notepad.

"Okay, lets get started, may I see the garments you want to alter?"

"Of course", he responds with suave. 

From the bag he has with him, he pulls out a white button up shirt and black tuxedo top which is clearly too small on the shoulders for him.

He reclines in the chair to cross his long legs with pink boots,before leaning forward and stating with a unique robotic voice you only now barely notice," I want the tux and shirt to fit around these things," he points to his... shoulder guards... pauldrons.. whatever, the metal covers his shoulders. "And if you can, a fitted...fit," using his hands to emphasize the last word. He hands you the garments as if he's handing you a child, "I tried to get a fitted tux but, there's only so fitted you can get with a pre-made tux." You graciously hold the clothing and check the half torn-off label of the tux and shirt and sure enough it's marked as fitted. 

"Okay, so would you like an estimate of how much this will cost depending on the alteration?"

"I don't care how much it'll cost, my dear, I just want it fixed." 

You knew it was a pathetic question but, you need to ask in order to do anything, "Can you try to put it on?"

"..." he raises an eyebrow and looks at you as if you asked the stupidest question he's ever heard, which to be fair, you understand because it kind of was.

You quickly explain, "I'm sorry, it's just.. I need to see where I need to place the cuts in order to make the alterations."

He nods and stands up. You slip the tux on him, using a stepping stool to solve the height difference because he is a literal tower. In fear of tearing the fabric, you decide to let the 'shoulders' of the tux go up to where his arms ended. "Off the shoulders" if you will.

~~~

Theoretically, the suit should have fit him, not quite "fitted", but it would have looked good on him (depending on what 'good' means). However, his shoulder guards, pauldrons make the thing unwearable. You narrow your eyes in thought and carefully tug the tux over his pauldrons, stepping back to see it in its unaltered glory.

You write a few things down, drawing a little diagram of the tux and marking where the alteration should be made. You pull the two sides of the tux where they should meet when fixed and see how it would look. A v shape. You hold the two sides together and turn him to the mirror on the back wall. "Is this the type of fitted you want?",you ask. He responds,"Not quite". 

You go for any other type of fitted, folding in the sides around his waists to make him look thinner. "How about this?" He looks at it for a few seconds before shaking his head," Not quite, I would like it to shape my body though." You nod and try again.

It goes on like this for a while, you trying to make a fitted shape he would like, and him saying "Not quite". 

It's starting to get a bit frustrating, likely for the both of you. You finish another type of fitted and let him look at himself in the mirror.

You ask again,"What about now?". He shakes his head almost sad and in a small voice he says, "....No." 

After taking a breathe, he exhales saying, "You know, perhaps this won't work out." You shake your head vigorously to be encouraging, "We'll get this right. Don't you worry, darling," you say as you rip the diagram you made and stick it onto the mirror. His eyes seem to widen at your last word, glancing at you before looking onward again. 

With new determination you ask,"You want it to shape to your body, right?" "Yes." "Almighty then." You let go of the two sides of the tux and grab your pencil along with the diagram because your previous course of action is not working out.

You state with your full attention,"Tell me where you want it to hug." With a wistful finger, he points to several parts in the mirror and you mark all of them. You see him staring at himself in the mirror, forlorn. You turn him to face the door and looking at the diagram, you make do with the pins on the pin cushion around your wrist, pinning where he pointed out the alterations he wanted. You make a sort of rough outline of how the suit will look with the actual alterations. You admit the shoulders still look a bit wonky but adding fabric will fix that. You turn him back around to face the mirror, "How does that look?", you ask awaiting his answer. "Not qui- ,"he begins speaking, not yet even looking into the mirror, but then interrupts his words with new ones when he finally looks into the mirror,"Actually...yes! But will the shoulders-" 

You quickly interject, "With alterations the shoulders will be covered nicely and the tux will give you the fitted look you want." His expression begins to relax at your words," Then yes! This is what I was looking for!", he begins to admire himself in the mirror.

You give a smile at hearing those words,"Excellent!"

You give him a minute to turn and to see if he's sure he likes it before you slip it off. You do the same process of pinning with the shirt, with him in a much more relaxed mood than before and finish up.

"Okay then, all we need to do is take some measurements and you're all set." "Wonderful!",he replies giving you a infections smile you can help but return.

You were about to unwind your measuring tape when you hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?!", you call out. A familiar voice comes from the other side,"It's Maria!" 

"Excuse me", you excuse yourself as you go to the door.

You crack open the door to look out and Maria continues," Heyo, the other girls just arrived back from lunch break so I'd thought I check in to see if you might need a hand since you were taking a while." 

"Sure, why not," you reply thinking you might need it since, he is pretty tall. You let her come in and the first thing you're meet with is an ear piercing shriek.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE METTATON!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inhales slowly* And, end-scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you've enjoy reading this chapter. I'm new here, so I'm still figuring things out but, I hope my story and I can both find a place here!


End file.
